


whiskey under streetlights

by puppethandsyndrome



Series: dsmp drabbles n such [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bad parent Philza Minecraft, No idea what to tag this, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Underage Drinking, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, it has a plot and stuff, kind of??, no beta we burn like lmanberg, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppethandsyndrome/pseuds/puppethandsyndrome
Summary: ok ok ok lemme preface this with a warning and explanation. kids, please dont drink until the legal age in your country. like seriously i know its romanticized in media but it is Bad.now. this is purely based on my experiences with underage drinking. i know its a little hypocritical for me to tell yall not to drink underage and then do it myself but really. this is,,, mostly a vent fic. however i am trying to make it a full fledged fic with a plot and everything. might be ooc since this is half projection.ok actual summary? pog. wilbur soot has been pretty alone in the world. his dad is always off on trips with his older brother, leaving him completely alone. so who can really blame him for how he sneaks out and gets drunk, staying at the park till dawn? of course, everything is better with a friend. and one day, he meets a strange boy at his special place.sorry to sin who has to see this lmaolowercase intended
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Series: dsmp drabbles n such [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116095
Kudos: 22





	1. thirteen years

wilbur soot got drunk for the first time at 13. alone in his room at night, songs flowing through his mind and never from his mouth (at least, not yet), surrounded by tiny bottles of green apple vodka. he had mixed the first one into a can of monster, but had soon moved on to just downing from the bottle. the world was fuzzy as he climbed to his feet, grabbing his guitar and the bottles and sneaking out through a window. he walked down the street, humming gently. 

wilbur sat down on a park bench, and sang. his voice cracking, he rambled with a barely followable melody about london trains and the deep sadness he gained from looking in a mirror. 

he called his best friend at 2 am, three and a half bottles into his stash. she didnt pick up. he listened to songs until he knew them by heart.

wilbur went home, stumbling through the window, mind hazy and clouded.

_ I want to do this again _ , he thought.

so he did.


	2. fifteen years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wilbur meets a boy.

at 15, two years later, someone found him. he didnt mean for it to happen. he kept this little secret just fine and he didnt need to worry anyone.

he was back at the same bench at the park, a bottle of rye whiskey next to him. he took a swig from it, relishing the burn as it went down his throat. he almost didnt hear the twigs snapping behind him, but even with the static in his mind he could tell when someone was approaching. he tensed, warily eyeing the newcomer.

it was a boy around his age, with golden eyes flashing in the streetlights and horns curling up and inwards. he was dressed oddly formal for a teen past midnight, in a half-unbuttoned white dress shirt and slacks. his shoes were shiny leather, scuffing at the cement.

"who the hell are you?" american, deep voice. so different from Wilbur. and yet, he felt safe. 

"been here forever. what are  _ you _ doing here, goat man?" wilbur said, keeping his tone teasing and light. 

"I just came here for a smoke, loverboy. parents, yknow?" wilbur nodded. his own father, phil, was never home, always out with his older brother techno. even when he was, he barely talked to his younger son. that was why it was so easy to sneak out.

"well, uh. wanna drink?" he offered, gesturing with the bottle. the kid nodded and sat down on the other end of the bench, pulling a lighter and a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. he lit the end of one and breathed in, eyes closed. 

wilbur asked to try one. the ram hybrid nodded and handed it over. wilbur put it to his lips and inhaled, mouth and throat filling with smoke. he didnt cough. The other boy looked slightly impressed.

they passed the whiskey and cigarettes back and forth until nearly dawn.

as the sky began to lighten, wilbur took the empty bottle and chucked it into the street. he shook the boy's hand, giggling at the businesslike gesture. 

"im wilbur. wilbur soot. im here almost every night, if you ever want to do this again."

"schlatt. jschlatt. and I might just take you up on that, loverboy."


	3. sixteen years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wilbur has a brother. phil cant even stay to help the kid settle in.

when wilbur turned 16, instead of a car, he got a new brother. he couldnt help his bitterness at the fact that this random kid was gonna get more love from phil than he ever had.

the feeling dissipated when he realized that wasnt true.

tommy was 13, had been in the foster care system since he was 6. far too long. of course phil and his obsession with taking in kids (and then abandoning them) had adopted him.

wilbur didnt come out of his room for tommy’s first two days with them. When he finally did, the house was seemingly empty. There was a note on the kitchen table. 

_ out w/ tech. will be gone for a few weeks. take care of tommy.  _

_ -phil _

fucking hell. of course. of  _ course _ . wilbur really should have expected this, yet it was still surprising. he sighed and put his face in his hands.

he called schlatt, and left a voicemail.

“hey man. uh. phil adopted some kid and dipped with techno- i might not be out at night for a bit. if you want you can come over or whatever but we cant smoke in the house and i cant be actually drunk, yknow, cause i have to babysit this 13 year old. you can come here whenever.”

he looked up the stairs with a sinking feeling he couldnt quite explain and began the trek to the guest- no,  _ tommy’s-  _ room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wefsrgtr these chapters are short as fuck but theyre very emotionally taxing to write idk
> 
> i try to get em out quick though!! love yall <3


	4. interlude i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phil adopts a boy. wilbur talks to him.

wilbur stopped right outside tommy’s door, struck by a thought. how the fuck was he supposed to take care of the kid? he could barely take care of himself. shaking his head, he knocked on the plain white door, taking a deep breath before it swung open slowly.

the first thing he noticed was the baby blue eyes, then the fluffy fringe of blonde hair. then the scared expression.

“wh- who are you?” tommy asked, stuttering a bit. wilbur realized he had been holed up, the kid probably didnt even know his name.

“uh. im wilbur, techno’s brother.” he said, hoping he didnt seem too strange. the kid visibly relaxed.

“oh. um, if you dont mind me asking, where are phil and techno?”  _ fuck.  _ phil left without even telling tommy? that was fucked up. 

“theyre out on a trip. theyre gonna be gone for a few weeks. hate to break it to you, tommy, but phil isnt home a lot.. i dont know why he thought adopting another kid was a good idea when he cant even take care of his own- shit. sorry for unloading all that- fuck, wait, am i supposed to curse around you? im not good with kids.” wilbur found himself rambling, finally managing to cut off his monologue.

“hey, im not a fuckin child!” tommy burst out angrily. wilbur laughed. maybe this could turn out okay. the kid seemed high-energy, and it had been a long time since wilbur had anyone to talk to besides schlatt.

speak of the devil, the front door slammed a floor below. schlatt had long since had a house key. tommy flinched briefly, and wilbur realized he didnt know about schlatt. how in the world was he going to explain his… nightly activities to the child?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO tommy is HERE bitch
> 
> this is when plot starts!! or something.


End file.
